


My Work Is Unthinkable

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Unspeakably Complicated Circumstances [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, The Universe Doesn't Give a Flying Fuck About You. Cedric Diggory, Unspeakable undercover as a Death Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Work Is Unthinkable

Snape grabbed Cedric by the hair and wrenched his head back.  
  
"The universe doesn't give a flying fuck about you," he hissed.  
  
The other Death Eaters snickered behind their masks. They heard a threat, degradation.  
  
Cedric heard a warning. _You don't matter. The mission matters._ But he'd never heard a teacher swear before, and he was overcome with the irrational urge to giggle.  
  
That was the fear talking. He was on his knees in black robes, his mask slipping off his face.  
  
Lord Voldemort was seated on the throne on the raised dais just in front of him.  
  
Voldemort had to believe that Cedric, glamoured as Tiberius Prince, was a loyal Death Eater, but young and nervous.  
  
"No one cares what you're afraid of," Snape continued, his voice soft and sibilant and dangerous. "No one cares what scares you."  
  
_Harry cares,_ Cedric thought, and he had to close his eyes, against the pain of thinking of the boy he'd loved and lost.  
  
The other Death Eaters laughed. They thought Snape was hurting him.  
  
"Now, Cousin," Snape said, a reminder to Cedric of his role and a reminder to the Death Eaters of how he treated even family he suspected of serving the Dark Lord with less than all their hearts and souls, "on your feet to serve your Master."  
  
Snape drew back far enough to let Cedric stagger to his feet.  
  
Cedric drew his wand and aimed it at the prone muggle figure lying on the floor between him and Lord Voldemort.  
  
Cedric straightened his mask and took a deep breath.  
  
_My work is unthinkable and my name is Unspeakable._  
  
Cedric said, " _Crucio._ "


End file.
